


What's next for Alex?

by Me_8_Me



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Gen, Kara is dead, extending one of the 5x13 AUs, kara dies, sprinklings of Eliza Clarke Mon-El Lena Sam Kelly, the death of kara, understand that kara dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_8_Me/pseuds/Me_8_Me
Summary: A continuation of one of the 5x13 AU'sWhat happens if Kara decides she wants to continue with the AU where she died to find out how it affects Alex and whether Alex can be okay without Kara.The Danvers sisters, heart and soul.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	What's next for Alex?

**Author's Note:**

> It's way too late in the night and I 100% wrote this fic after rewatching 1x01, 1x20 and 5x13. 
> 
> Watching the 100th episode the part that got me was when Alex was at Kara's grave, that 30 second scene from Chyler was so so good and I would've loved to stay and see what her life and the superfriends were like after Kara died hence this fic.
> 
> I also felt super hard done on the lack of Danvers sisters, Space Fam and s1 callbacks the show didnt give me in the 100th ep
> 
> Anyway, all vocabulary, grammar mistakes are mine.[Sorry about that] Does this fic even flow properly who knows I wrote it all in one sitting. 
> 
> Ps. Alura is dead here, on this a03 acc we dont acknowledge 3b

Kara watched the screen in front of her, tears pouring down her face. She was watching Alex at the cemetery, talking to Kara's headstone. Kara could register Mxy behind her sniffling away, he was also affected by the scene that was playing out in front of the pair.

"I think, we should get out of this one," sniffled Mxy as he approached Kara and handed her a tissue to wipe away her tears.

Kara knew logically that he was right, there was no need to be affected by this timeline unnecessary, a timeline where she had died and now had to watch Alex mourn her, it was painful and with all the pain she already had in her life there was no need to add to it. But a piece of her had always wondered what her friends and family’s live would’ve been like if she had died, during one of her many intense battles. Would they be able to pick up their pieces and move on or would they mourn forever? Kara knew she was thinking 'they' but watching the screen she knew that she didn't want the answer for ‘they’, she just wanted the answer for one person, for Alex, for her sister.

''Mxy, could we go back a bit actually, just after," she began softly, pausing before continuing, "just after... I... you know."

"Kara I don't think that's a good idea, it's not even what we came here for, remember we are trying to sort out this Lena situation."

Kara turned at looked at Mxy, "Please, I just need to know how it'll play out, we'll stay for a little bit and then move to another scenario. I promise."

Mxy nodded, but he wasn't happy at Kara's request, swirling his hand the scene in front of them changed to the DEO.

***

_J'onn flew into the DEO, Kara in his hands, her face glowed with green, the kryptonite having entered her bloodstream at this point._

_"Over here J'onn, put her on the gurney," yelled Alex as she indicated to the bed that was currently stationed in front of her._

_"Bring those sun lamps Agents," continued Alex as a bunch of DEO agents surrounded the bed where Kara currently lay, unresponsiveness and on the verge of death placing the strong sun lamps around her to help counteract the kryptonite poisoning._

_Alex's heart was beating a hundred miles a second, she had seen Kara in this life and death situation a thousand times, when she had fought Astra, when she had flown Fort Rozz into space and the most recent time when Reign had bet her to a pulp. But Alex had never truly thought Kara would die any of those times but right now she felt like she was on the verge of losing her sister and there was absolutely nothing she could do._

_Alex held Kara's hand noticing how the green light of the kryptonite seemed to be getting stronger rather than fading._

_"You have to fight Kara, fight for yourself, fight for me. I can't lose you. I need you," cried Alex as the first droplets of tears fell down her face._

_J'onn stood across Alex, his eyes trained on the heart rate monitor that was currently sitting on 20 beats, but it was dropping and before they knew it the tell tale flatlining sound was heard from the monitor._

_A hush descended upon the DEO, only the piercing single siren of the heartrate monitor breaking through the silence._

_Alex's legs felt like jelly, the tears now pouring down her face and landing on Kara's forearms. She placed her head on Kara's chest, hoping and praying for the faintest sound of a heartbeat but alas there was nothing._

_"AAAAAAgghhhhh," screamed Alex in anguish as she dropped to her knees, the realization that Kara was gone hitting her._

***

Kara's vision was blurry with tears as she watched her death play out in front of her. J'onn's sobs had pierced her heart but Alex's scream had ripped it straight out. Just seeing her lifeless body lying there, in her supersuit, the House of El symbol big and bold it remained Kara of the time just before she had gone to fight her Uncle Non all those years ago. When she had told J'onn that if she died, she would be at peace with it. But looking at her closest confidantes, her family sobbing over her body Kara realized that she wasn't the only one who needed to be at peace, she had to see if they would eventually also be at peace with her not being there.

"Mxy, we need to continue, go forward a bit to my..."

Kara couldn't finish, the words struggling to come out.

"go forward to my... to my... funeral please," she eventually managed to croak out.

"Kara, I just think this is really unhealthy for you, I'm not comfortable with us watching this," Mxy replied, his face tear stricken from what was playing out in front of them.

"Please Mxy, I just need to know they'll eventually be alright."

Mxy sighed, "damn you Zor-El,'' he muttered under his breath as he swirled his hand again and the scene changed again.

***

_J'onn stood near the front of the church, observing the crowd that was gathering inside. He was looking for one person in particular but he couldn't see her and that worried him. Eliza came up besides him, dressed in all black, her face small and sad looking much older than she really was the grief evident on her face._

_"She's not coming is she."_

_"I'm afraid not, Alex is hurting too much and combine that with how headstrong she is, it doesn't bode well."_

_"That's my Alex, Kara was the only one who could balance her out," said Eliza wistfully looking over to the black and white photograph of Kara that was displayed in front of the empty coffin._

_J'onn squeezed Eliza's hand lightly in support, "Ceremony is going to begin soon, let's take our seats."_

_The pair sat down next to Clark and Lois, at the front of the church, Winn, Mon-El and Brainy sat behind them trying their hardest not to breakdown. All of them had been in Kara's orbit and she made a life changing impact on each of them. Across from the men sat Kara's superhero friends, Barry, Oliver and Sara. It hadn't been easy for them to learn of Kara's death, she had always been so full of joy and happiness and always ready to lend a hand in their worlds battles. They had all lost superhero friends before but Kara just hit differently, it reminded the trio just how fragile life really was and how dangerous this life they led was._

_In the middle of the church on one the pews sat Cat Grant, her trademark black sunglasses on to hide her red rimmed eyes from the sheer amount of tears she had shed upon learning about Kara's passing. Next to her sat Nia Nal, sniffling away, she hadn't known Kara for long but Kara was that kind of person that you met once but she'd leave an impact forever. Right at the back, on the very last bench sat two woman, Lena Luthor and Sam Arias._

_"If I had just put my ego aside Sam, she would be alive right now, I had the anti kryptonite tech and everything," murmured Lena, her eyes filling with tears. The last time she and Kara had spoken it hadn't been on good terms what with the identity reveal and instead of talking it out with Kara and trying to understand Kara's reasons Lena had instead fled to Metropolis._

_"You can't beat yourself up Lena, Kara was and still is a hero, good things happen everyday and so do bad things, Kara dying is a bad thing but now you, me and everyone in this church has an opportunity to do better, be better and uphold Supergirls legacy that she created, and that starts today."_

_Lena nodded, as she wiped away her tears and watched as James took the podium to give the opening remarks to begin the memorial._

_James looked out into the packed church, seeing familiar faces and unfamiliar faces all gathered here for Kara's memorial. The memorial was just a show, for Kara's human friends and colleagues an opportunity for them to say goodbye, the coffin was empty anyway, Kara's body was actually in the Fortress of Solitude and today after the memorial a select few of Kara's closest family would perform the Kryptonian death rites there._

_"There's not enough words in the English dictionary to describe Kara Danvers," began James, his voice thick with emotion..._

__

_///_

_Alex sat inside Kara's apartment on the couch a bottle of unopened whisky in front of her. She hadn't been able to pull herself together to go to the memorial, it had been three days since Kara had died and Alex felt like shit to put it frankly. Everywhere and everything reminded her of Kara, she felt like a piece of her was just gone, never to be found, never to come back again. J'onn, Eliza, everyone had tried to convince her to come to memorial promising that it would provide closure but Alex had remained resolute she wouldn't and frankly couldn't._

_Alex stared at the amber liquid that was in front of her, she had been drinking a lot since Kara's death trying to numb herself but today even alcohol couldn't provide any comfort. Just then the apartment door opened and Eliza walked in._

_"The memorial is over sweetie, James said some lovely things about your sister, even Miss Grant got up and said a couple of words. I'm sorry you weren't feeling up for it."_

_Alex didn't reply, choosing to remain silent as her mother continued on._

_"J'onn, Clark and Mon-El are heading to the Fortress soon, you should go with them. You might find it helpful to say goodbye."_

_Alex finally spoke up, her voice croaking._

_"I don't want to say goodbye because then I have to admit myself that she's gone and I just don't think I can do that."_

_Eliza moved the whisky bottle and sat down on the coffee table across from Alex._

_"Alex, Kara may no longer with us but she's not ever going to be gone. She's going to live through our memories, our actions and we'll never forget her, it's impossible to forget someone like Kara. But we do need to let her go in peace and you Alex were everything to her, the person who made Earth feel like home. Alex Danvers, you were Supergirl's hero and you need to be her hero one more time. Go and say goodbye to your sister Alex, let her go peacefully."_

_Alex sniffled, nodding in agreement at Eliza's words._

_"Yeah, yeah I need to say goodbye."_

_Eliza smiled softly, leaning forward to place a kiss on her daughters head. "That's my strong, brave Alex. This is the first step towards healing."_

_Alex leant into her mother's embrace, "Thanks mom. I love you."_

_"I love you too, you better go now, J'onn is waiting outside."_

__

_///_

_J'onn, Clark, Alex and Mon-El landed at the Fortress, where in the middle, lay a black pod with the House of El symbol adorned on it. Clark waved his hand over the covering which moved back to reveal Kara in her supersuit. It just looked like she was sleeping. Her golden hair fanned out behind her and her hands were placed delicately on her stomach. The foursome gathered around the pod, each one of them taking a moment to just look at the woman who had changed their lives irrevocably. Clarke stepped closer to the pod and from seemingly nowhere produced Kara's glasses which he placed inside the pod._

_"Kara, there's so much I want to say, but I just want to say thank you, the legacy you created will last forever. Rest well cousin and may we one day meet in Rao's light."_

_Clarke placed a kiss on Kara's forehead and stepped back allowing Mon-El to step forward._

_Mon-El reached around his neck and unclasped the necklace that Kara had given him all those years ago when he was the one leaving her, but this time it was different she was leaving him forever. Threading the necklace around her hands he looked at Kara's face, so angelic and calm looking._

_"You gave me that necklace to keep me safe, and now I'm giving you the necklace back so that as you journey to Rao's light you may be safe. I'm grateful for everything you did for me, everything you've done for me. I am who I am today because of you Kara Zor-El. I will always love you."_

_A single tear dropped from Mon-El's eye and landed on Kara's face, wiping away the sole tear, Mon-El leant down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Go well my love."_

_J'onn placed a hand on Mon-El's shoulder as a comforting gesture, he knew the young man was hurting alot, they all were._

_J'onn took Mon-El's place and placed a photograph of Kara and the superfriends inside the pod._

_"It's so you're never alone Kara. We'll always be besides you."_

_J'onn placed his heads gently on Kara's face as he touched foreheads with hers, in the way Martians communicated._

_"żąv dopra my rebjań," he whispered before stepping away._

_From the foursome, only Alex was left to say her goodbyes. She wasn't sure what to even say, unlike the others she had not brought anything to even put inside the pod. Everyone else had said such touching words and Alex couldn't even form one coherent sentence._

_J'onn sensing that Alex needed to do this by herself shared a look with the two other men that clearly conveyed that Alex needed some time alone._

_"Alex, we'll be outside, when you're ready come call us okay."_

_Alex nodded, she could feel herself welling up with tears again. She moved closer to Kara's pod, reached inside and took hold of Kara's hand._

_"I'm not sure where to begin Kara, saying I'm going to miss you doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling."_

_Alex took a deep breath, trying to convey herself._

_"When you came to live with us all those years ago I never thought we'd form a bond like we did. Yes it was rocky at the start but you were always there for me, through thick and thin. I'll never forget how you stopped using your powers to keep me safe when we were teens and then years later used them to save me from that potential plane crash. I'm sad right now Kara and I don't know how long I'll feel this way or if this is my new default state but years ago you made me promise you something and today I want to reaffirm that promise to you. So today, Kara before I send you to be amongst Rao's lights, I promise you that I will try to be happy, I will try to find love and that I'll never ever forget how much my alien sister changed my life for the better. I love you Kara Zor-El and I'll miss you everyday sis."_

__

_///_

_The foursome stood silently outside the Fortress in a straight line,surrounded by ice and snow staring at the black pod infront of them._

_"Alex," began Clark, "normally the youngest Kryptonian present says the death rites which should be me in this case but I feel like it's only fitting that you are the one who leads it. You were her person, it should be you who sends her into Rao's light."_

_Alex nodded slightly and stepped forward, towards the pod. Clearing her throat, her hand hovered over the pod as she began to recite the rites._

_"You have been the sun of our lives and our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you in every dawn and await the night we join you in the sky. Rao's will be done."_

_The tears were flowing from Alex's eyes as she whispered the death prayer, landing on the pod and immediately sliding down to meet the snow surrounding it. She ould hear the sniffles from the men behind her, all of them in various degrees of sadness. Alex stepped back, allowing J'onn, Clark and Mon-El to step forward and gently push the pod into the sky for Kara to begin her journey into Rao's light._

_"Goodbye Kara," whispered Alex._

***

Kara sank down on her couch scene, she was overwhelmed with emotions.

"WOAH', she breathed out, "that was alot to take in."

Mxy sighed to himself, "We're through the worst now, would you like to continue."

"Does it get better for everyone else," asked Kara hesitantly, she was very close to pulling the plug on this scenario, the pain becoming unbearable to handle.

Mxy smiled to himself, "Kara Zor-El you're one of a kind even when you're dead in this alternate universe you still care more about others than yourself. Why don't we skip a bit into the future and you can decide for yourself."

Snapping his fingers, the screen transitioned again.

It was the same scene again, Alex in front of Kara's gravestone with a brown paper bag, but she looked happier this time at least that's what Kara thought.

"This is two years after the first scene we saw in this universe, Alex comes visit you often, she normally just sits and talks to you for a while but this one today is very special. Just watch," mentioned Mxy as he took a seat next to Kara.

__

_***_

_Alex knelt down by Kara's gravestone holding a brown paper bag._

_"Hey Kara, it's me, I brought your favorite dessert, chocolate pecan pie which according to you is the best dessert in the entire galaxy. It was Thanksgiving yesterday, Mom came down from Midvale and we had a friendsgiving. It was lovely, and we kept your seat at the table open just like we do every year."_

_"Anyway, I wanted you to meet someone." Turning around Alex beckoned to someone behind her. A young girl of around 8 years old peeked out from behind Alex's legs. "Kara, this is my daughter, Grace Kara Danvers-Olsen, your niece."_

_"Mom, mom can I go to mommy," said Grace tugging her mother's coat, she didn't like cemeteries all that much._

_"Yeah honey, tell Mommy I'll be there in a minute," replied Alex as she watched her daughter scamper off into her wifes, Kelly Olsen's hands._

_"We finally adopted, Kara and I'm happy, in love and everything you wanted for me I know have. I miss you everyday Kara, and I love you always."_

__

_***_

Kara finally managed to smile as she watched her sister.

"Mxy, she's so happy, I'm so glad, and she finally adopted a child plus she's married and to Kelly. They even managed to meet in this timeline," commented Kara who suddenly had a burst of energy.

Mxy nodded, "It's actually quite interesting, a few months after your passing, J'onn and Alex started a charity organization with the help of some Lena Luthor funds. Kelly Olsen, was brought in to help out and they fell in love."

"That's just awesome and a charity organization that does what exactly Mxy," questioned Kara.

Mxy smiled slyly, "I think you'll be pleased to know that it helps alien immigrants get proper documentation, proper housing, job opportunities, the whole works and the cherry on the top is what they called it. Any guesses?"

Kara shook her head, she was just so glad that Alex was doing so well.

"They called it 'Hope, Help and Compassion' after your motto as Supergirl. Your sister fulfilled the promise she made to you, she's happy, in love and everyday she works in your name to make the world a better place."

"Oh wow," breathed Kara. Alex was thriving, and that was what the most important thing to Kara, she had always wanted her sister to have a life that she deserves.

"Anyway", boomed Mxy, rubbing his hands together, "choose another time let's try to fix this thing with Lena."

"No", said Kara suddenly getting up from the couch. "Mxy I appreciate everything you've done for me today but seeing this AU I've realized I just really want to be with my family right now. Please take me to Alex and J'onn."

"Um, oh okay. You're a weird one Kara Zor-El but I guess it's always going to be El Mayarah at the end of the day."

Kara beamed brightly at Mxy's words and before she could even reply Mxy snapped his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> żąv dopra my rebjań - 'go well my daughter' which comes from a dubious first google search result martian translator 
> 
> i debated on whether including mon-el but decided to because when kara came to earth she had the necklace and when she leaves earth i wanted her to have it just to full circle it
> 
> i know in canon its the youngest female kryptonian who recites the death rite but fcuk that 
> 
> anyway hope you enjoyed this.  
> leave a comment and kudo if you did :)


End file.
